The present invention relates generally to compilers and more generally to incrementally processing source code entities.
Source code entities depend on source code instructions. For example, large software applications depend, at compile time, on build instructions. In such embodiments, source code instructions like build instructions may be expressed in a control language to code a set of steps to build the software application. These steps may be sequential, parallel, or a combination of the two. Often a programmer may edit or want to change, remove, or add the source code. This change can affect the control language instructions such that the control language instructions need to be rebuilt. For building incremental modifications, programmers continue to face challenges efficiently identifying which parts of the control language instructions need to be modified and what modifications are required.